Reencuentro
by mariaevermellark
Summary: Katniss una excelente fisioterapeuta vuelve a su ciudad después de 10 años fuera,viendo europa y conociendo gente,¿Por que lo hizo?o mas bien...¿Por quien?
1. Chapter 1

**Gracias por leerme,en esta historia utilizo los personajes de los juegos del hambre,pero la historia es mia**

 **Espero que os guste**

 **Un besazo a todos**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

 _ **POV Katniss**_

Había vuelto a mi pequeña ciudad, después de tantos lejos,tanto años sin ver a mis amigos y ahora mismo me estaba arreglado para volverlos a ver, estaba entusiamada.

Mi mejor amiga Johana junto con Madge llegaron a recogerme ya que el lugar al que me llevarían era nuevo, y yo acaba de volver de 10 años por europa,intentando olvidar ciertas cosas,personas…En fin,cuando llegamos al lugar,no fuimos a un restaurante sino a la casa de Johana.

-¿Me he arreglado para venir a tu casa?-La dije ofuscada

-Eso parece-Me dijo ella vacilante

-Me las vas a pagar-

-Pues si a ella la dices eso a mi me vas a matar-Dijo Madge

-¿¡Qye habeis hecho!?-Dije mientras subiamos las escaleras que nos llevarian a la entrada de la casa desde el garaje

-Uy nada-Dijo Johana

-Jo,Madge, que nos conocemos-Las reprendí

Entonces se miraron,rieron y abrieron la puerta y la sorpresa no pudo ser mayor,estaban todos y cada uno de mis amigos desde Glimmer que no me agradaba en absoluto hasta el que fuese mi prometido,,cuando lo vi,un montón de sentimientos que creía enterrados reaparecieron en me abrazaron con muchisimo enfasis, sobre todo mi mejor amigo y al que tenia como un hermano Gale.

-Ains mi pequeña-Dijo

-Que me ahogas,Gale que no respiro-Dije falta de oxigeno

-Perdón-dijo soltandome

Cuando me separé lo vi,alto imponente,con esos preciosos ojos azules de lo que segu...alguna vez estuve enamorada me dije, y entonces la vi, vi como estaba con otra como a pesar de todo y aunque hubiera pasado tanto tiempo el ya,desde el mismo intante que me rompió el corazón y nuestro compromiso, ya había rehecho su vida,como si yo no hubiera sido nada,como si nunca me hubiera a punto de llorar,pero si la vida me habia enseñado algo era a que había que llorar en privado y no demostrarse dolido ante la persona que te hizo dañ ir al baño,mi corazon se hacia cada vez mas añicos mientras aquella preciosa chica se le acercaba, y cuando lo besó mientras me miraba, deje de tener corazón,ya no quedaba nada

Miré mi movil y por suerte me necesitaban en el trabajo

-Chicos me tengo que ir,tengo muchos pacientes que atender y esta tarde trabajan-Dije

-Vale-Dijo Jo apenada

-Te llevo-Dijo el anteriormente nombrado separandose de la mujer

-Gracias Peeta,pero no hace falta,me llevo el coche de Jo-

Cogí las llaves del coche de mi amiga y salí de alli practicamente corriendo,necesitaba hundirme en mi trabajo,necesitaba ayudar a mis nuevos pacientes y refugiarme en ayudarlos,me gustaba demasiado mi trabajo como Fisioterapeuta,pero gracia a esto me había recorrido toda europa, y había conocido a mucha gente importante desde grandes fisioterapeutas hasta grandes desportistas,cantantes y actores, y ha día de hoy seguía trabajando para ellos,me llamaban y yo les ayudaba.

Cuando llegé al cuartel de policia donde tenia que trabajar,cogi mi bata y empecé con un salí de alli lo volví a ver,estaba con aquella mujer,ella me vió y lo besó,y solo entonces el se dió cuenta de mi presencia.

-Lo siento, yo ya me iba-Dije mirando a sus ojos

-Katniss no es lo que...-Lo corté,después de 10 años no quería volver a esa maldita frase

-No necesito ninguna explicación,adios Peeta-Colgué mi bata en la percha y me fui a comer puesto que ya era mediodia

Cuando volví a mi trabajo con el capitán de la policía, me tropecé y cai en los brazos de un hombre alto, rubio,de unos preciosos ojos verdes esmeralda,se le notaba imponente y detras de ese uniforme de policia habria un magnifico cuerpo.

-Tenga cuidado señorita-Dijo el hombre y entonces me di cuenta de que lo conocía

-¡Cato!Muchas gracias-Entonces me reconoció

-Katniss,estas mas guapa que antes- Reimos los dos

-Gracias, y tu estas muy guapo también-

-He oido que eres una gran fisio, ya se a quien acudir cuando tenga una lesión, ya que me las hago muy amenudo-

-Alli al fondo estaré siempre que me necesites-Dije señalandole una consulta, al fondo del pasillo

-¿Por qué no cenamos juntos y nos ponemos al dia de todo?-

-Me parece muy buena idea-

-Ahora me tengo que ir a trabajar que mi compañero no tardará en llegar-

-¿Seguis juntos de compañeros?-Le pregunté

-Si-Me dieron ganas de llorar pero me agunté

-Bueno me voy a trabajar,tengo que atender al capitan-Y sin esperar una despedida me marché

* * *

 **Se que es poquito,pero para empezar creo que no esta tan mal  
**

 **El proximo capitulo lo subo este viernes**

 **Un beso**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo, esta historia no será muy larga,ya que soy nueva y antes de hacer una gran historia me gustaria tener un poco de experiencia aunque sea con historia no muy extensas.  
**

 **Un beso y que disfruteis del Capi**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2  
**

 _ **POV Peeta  
**_

Cuando oí a Johana y a Madge hablar con Gale y Marvel de que ella había vuelto algo en mi revivió, al fin podría explicarla todo lo ocurrido hacia 10 años,al fin podría volver a tenerla entre mis brazos,pero ...siempre había un pero...no sabía si me había olvidado, y teniendo en cuenta el caracter de Katniss, se me haría muy dificil convencerla sin pruebas,y contra eso estaba prevenido ya que si que las tenía, pero lo que se me haría muy dificil seria volver a reconquistarla.

Cuando la vi entrar por la puerta del garaje de Johana me quedé pálido,estaba ahi delante mio,justo enfrente,me vió, y en sus ojos vi odio y cuando Delly se me acercó,vi corazón se me hizo un puño, cuando me iba a acercar para saludarla a ella Gale la abordó con un gran abrazo de oso y los demás Delly volvió a ver que ella me miraba y yo no quitaba mi vista de ella me besó,a lo que Katniss se giró y entonces la llamaron

-Delly apartate, te he traido porque...¿Por qué te he traido?-

-Porque me quieres y estas loco por mis hueso, Peet-

-Ni en tus mejores sueños, asi que en cuanto termine esto te llevo donde tu padre al cuartel-

-¡NO!-Se quejó

-Uy que no-Entonces Katniss conlgño y se empezó a despedir-Si quieres te puedo llevar- Dije poniendome en su camino

-No, gracias, Jo y Madge me llevan-Se dió la vuelta y se primo Finick llegó cuando ella se fue

-Por tu cara, la acabas de ver-

-Si-

-¿Sabes quien es la nueva fisioterapeuta del Capitán Plutarch y del cuartel?-Dijo con su caracterizada picardía

-¿Quién?-Gale me dió una colleja

-Mira que a veces nos las pillas-Dijo

-Joder,poco más y mi cabeza sale volando pedazo de burro-

-Creo que para tener que verla más a menudo vas a tener que romperte algo-Dijo sorprendí tanto que todos se empezaron a reir y cuando llegaron Madge y Johana, que fue en ese instante , se rieron también.

-Reacciona-Dijo Jo dando un gran golpe mientras se reia

-Ahora solo tienes que romperte algo para que ella te haga caso y puedas explicarla lo que ocurrio hace 10 años-Dijo Gale

-¿Pe..pe..pero y si esta casada?-Pregunté

-No lo está-Dijeron Jo y Madge al unisono

-Pues ahora solo me tengo que romper algo-Dije feliz

-Peet,cariño-Dijo Delly entrando y llegando junto a nosotros,me había olvidado completamente de ella

-Vamos que te llevo a casa-

-No,quiero quedarme-Se quejó

-No- Dije tajante

Me despedí, y vi como Jo y Madge la miraban con mala cara, y no me extraña, detestaban a Delly mucho,desde que la vieron para ser exactos y más por el odio que le tiene a Katniss,¿Por qué la traje? mi conclusión,Soy un completo imbecil.

Subimos a mi coche y enseguida llegamos al cuartel y cuando entraba de camino al piso del padre de Delly está tropezó y se la rompió un tacón

-Anda apoyate en mi-La dije y ella lo hizo sin miramientos

Cuando estaba abriendo la puerta de casa de Delly derrepente me besó y como el imbecil que soy la seguí el beso hasta que me di cuenta de que si me besaba tan subitamente era por algo,abrí los ojos,la aparte y alli estaba ella,con su bata,mirando y sus ojos despredieron tristeza a mares, en sus ojos también vi como se rompía poco a poco,que aun me quería y que esta vez su corazón, medianamente arreglado,por lo que demostró con fuerza al verme horas antes y por lo que me contó mi primo,se terminaba de romper.

Entramos en casa de Delly, y cuando me fui, ella ya no estaba, la busqué de camino a mi casa y ya no estaba,me preparé para mi ronda con mi compañero Cato y cuando salí para encontrarme con él alli la vi,entre sus brazos, no hubo beso solo palabras.

-¿Quieres que cenemos juntos y nos pongamos al día?-Le preguntó él a lo que ella cedió encantada. Estaba a punto de empezar a reahacer su vida y yo en vez de recuperarla solo la estaba dando cada vez mejores motivos para que la rehicera con estupido estaba siendo.

* * *

 **Espero que os guste,hoy la inspiración no me ha fallado XD  
**

 **Espero que os guste y no tardaré en subir el siguiente,espero sus comentarios con ansias**

 **Gracias por leerme,intentaré hacer los capis más largos  
**

 **Un beso**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola amiwis**

 **He subido hace nada el anterior capi,pero como es porquito lo que tienen pues subo otro,ya que dentro de nada no podre subir tan seguido.**

 **A disfrutar leyendo un rato -3-**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 _ **POV Katniss**_

Cuando entré en mi consulta,era sencilla pero completa. Una camilla en medio de la habitación un ordenador con dos sillas justo enfrente de la puerta de entrada, y unas encimeras al lado de la camilla,junto a la pared, con un grifo y todas mis herramientas.

Cuando llegó el capitán,mientras le realizaba la rehabilitación en la pierna derecha, ya que tenia la rodilla rota y se la habían operado hace nada,mientras tanto me hablaba de lo maravillosa que era su hija,Delly.

-Delly es como su madre,es rubia,alta,con buen tipo, todos los hombres babean por ella,pero ella solo babea por uno y ese unopasa de ella-Dijo,lo cual me causó cierta curiosidad

-Siendo la chica tan guapa,como usted dice,¿Cómo puede ser que no logre consquitar a ese uno?.Pongase boca arriba por favor-Se puso como le indique,me miró atentanmente a los ojos,inspeccionandome y me contestó

-Él está enamorado de otra,que es ridículo peque hace una decada que no la ve,¿no la parece ridiculo?-

-¿Cómo se llama él?¿Le hago daño?-Aprete ligeramente donde estaba la cicatriz

-Sí,un poco,es usted más delicada y mejor con esos masajes que el anterior fisioterapeuta-Sonreí

-Muchas gracias, Capitan Cartwright-

-Ese chico se llama Peeta Mellark-Me sorprendí,pues no me esperaba que fuera él, o al menos no me lo esperaba tanto-¿Sabe usted quien es señorita?-

-En absoluto-Me miró de manera penetrante a lo ojos

-Bien,¿Usted tiene hijos?-

-Si,una niña de 10 años-

-¿Como se llama?-

-Victoria-

-Que bonito nombre-

-Ya he terminado por hoy,en la siguiente sesion ya pobraremos a que ande sin la muleta-

-Muchas gracias señorita-Se fue, no sin antes darme una de sus sonrisas

Miré el reloj, eran las ocho de la noche y llamaban a la puerta de mi consulta,era Cato

-Pasa Cato,¿Ya terminasteis vuestra ronda?-

-Sí,teniamos que ir al escenario de una crimen totalmente sangriento-Hizo una pausa-¿Donde quieres ir a cenar?-

-Cualquier lugar no muy extravagante me sirve pero a las diez tengo que estar en casa, me esperan-

-Bien,conozco el lugar idoneo-

Dejé la bata,cogí el bolso y nos restaurante al que me llevó era un japonés,parecía que habíamos viajado hasta japón tan solo para comer sushi,ers todo impresionante,me encató desde el mismo momento que pise aquel lugar y Cato lo notó

-Me alegro de que te guste-Cogió la carta-¿Y bien?¿Qué tal tu viaje de 10 años por europa?-

-Fue magnifico,conocí a todo tipo de personas,pero...- Pasé de tener una gran alegría a estar melancolica

-¿Pero?-

-Se que no hablamos mucho cuando me fuí,pero eres de las pocas personas con las que mantuve contacto, y eres uno de mis mejores amigos-

-Lo se-

-Entonces sabes perfectamente de lo que te hablo-Hice una pausa,pues sino lloraria-¿Y tu que tal?¿Ya cayó alguno que mereciera la pena?-

-Que va chica, son todos iguales,y además como cuando voy a un bar y diviso a alguno que merece la pena, hay chicas que no me dejan de perseguir,se piensan que soy Hetero-

-Si no te escucha no vale la pena de verdad-Ambos reimos como en los viejos tiempos

-Lo bueno de que en el cuartel no sepan mi orientación sexual es que por ejemplo puedo ver cuando alguien esta celoso-Se rió yo no

-¿Cómo?-

-Cuando te fuiste Peeta no paró de hacerme preguntas, practicamente de interrogarme como si fuera uno de sus sospechosos,estaba muy celoso Kat,te sigue amando-

-Cato,sabes lo que ocurrió-

-Yo se por lo que ha pasado,sabes que veo muy bien entre lineas y tengo unos oidos prodigiosos para oir todo tipo de conversaciones-Nos reimos,mientras lo haciamos vino el camarero y pedimos nuestra cena

-Sabes que atiendo al Capitán Cartwright-asintió-np ha parado de hablarme de su hija, que si Delly esto, que si Delly lo otro, y dijo que babea por Peeta-

-Es verdad,además esa chica y tu no os llevavais bien y desde que te fuiste ha ido detrás de él de forma descarada,y el huyendola,hasta que bueno,un dia decidió darla una oportunidad-

-Ese día fue ayer,¿Verdad?-Asintió

-Ya me contaron Jo y Madge-

-Ya no se que hacer Cato-

-Ten paciencia y no olvides lo que sientes por él-Me cogió de la mano

-Gracias por ayudarme tanto-

-Yo te ayudo pero luego no se ayudarme-

-Lo mismo me pasa a mi-Reimos los dos

Lo que continuó de cena lo pasamos entre risas y hablando de cosas sin importancia y divirtiendonos. Cuando terminamos me acompañó a casa y para nuestra sorpresa ÉL estaba alli sentado,y con Victoria tan cerca.

-Kat, tienes que decirselo-

-Lo se, pero entonces me odiará-

-Él no te buscó,se sentó a esperar,además le enviaste cartas hasta un día viniste a decirselo y le dejaste la carta a Delly, ya que por entonces eran tan solo buenos amigos-

-Me dijiste que lo perseguía de forma descarada-

-Si,después, antes de eso ella se hizo muy amiga de él y junto conmigo,Finick y Gale, que intentabamos animar a Peeta-

-¿Alguna vez se quedaron a solas?-Asintió-Por favor dime que nunca hicieron nada-

-Nunca hicieron nada,más que lo que tu viste el otro día-Solte un enorme suspiro-Ahora ve,tienes que decirle algo muy importante-

Salí del coche me dirigí a la cada, me paré junto a él y le hablé

-Peeta,tengo que decirte algo-Se levantó de un brinco

-Y yo a ti Katniss-Aún oía mi nombre en sus labios y una cálida brisa me envolvía

-Dejame a mi primero-Asintió-Bien-Me empecé a poner muy nerviosa y entonces mi pequeña revoltosa salió a saludar a su madre y al que no sabía que era su se quedó helado

-Tienes una hija-Dijo en estado de sock

-Victoria,ve con tu abuelos un momento, enseguida entro-La niña asintió y se metio en la casa-De eso tenia que hablarte-

-Yo tan solo venía a explicarte lo que había ocurrido hace 10 años pero veo que ya has rehecho tu vida, me voy-Empredió el camino hacia su coche

-Peeta,escuchame,por favor-

-Dime-Se giró y en sus ojos vi tristeza

-Es tu hija-

* * *

 **El siguiente Capitulo será desde el punto de vista de Peeta y no le subiré hasta este sabado muy posiblemente  
**

 **Espero que os este gustando, este capitulo es más largo que los anteriores**

 **Un beso y nos leemos**


	4. Chapter 4

_**PoV Peeta**_

Había estado toda la tarde intentando sacarle información a Cato,pero no había de llegar del lugar del crimen y rellenar informes el Capitán Cartwright me llamó a su despacho

-Peeta, sientate-Me ordenó

-¿Qué pasa Capitan?-

-Chico,es sobre mi hija no sobre el trabajo-

-Señor,lo siento pero..-Me cortó

-Se que no estás enamorado de ella, se de quien lo estás, desde hace mucho tiempo-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara,yo me quedé petrificado-Puedes sacar los archivos guardados,pero hay algo-Dijo triste-Algo que te oculté-

-¿El que capitan?-

-Delly fue la ideadora del plan, se que es mi hija pero el otro día,muy apenada, y sabiendo que el caso estaba cerrado,me lo contó-

-¿Ella..?-Él asintió

-Está todo en los informes,incluso lo de mi hija,la cual será llevada a prisión durante al menos 6 meses-Yo solo asentí-Puede retirarse-Cuando me iba a ir me volvió a hablar-No la pierda, se lo que es perder a alguien que quieres por no tener agallas y es muy duro- Me giré le sonreí y me fui

Fui derecho al trabajo de Gale y Finnick, ambos trabajan siempre juntos asi que no me fue dificil vez les encontré les conte todo

-Gale dime donde esta viviendo ahora-Le rogé practicamente

-Te llevo-Dijo

Fuimos a su casa y cuando llegé habia alli una niña de cabellos negros como el azabache y unos ojos azules como el cielo, tal y como eran los mios, pero estos irradiaban una alegria infantil, la niña con esa carita redondita y esa pequeña nariz no tendría mas de diez años.

-Hola Victoria-La dijo Gale

-Hola tito-Dijo la pequeña lanzandose en brazos de Gale

-¿Y mamá?-Katniss tenía una hija,me quedé de piedra

-Está cenando con el un amigo, pero a las diez me prometió leerme un cuento-

-Peeta ¿Te puedes queda?-Asentí-Victoria este es Peeta un amigo, se quedará contigo, no le hagas ninguna travesura-La niña asintió riendose y sonriendo y esa pequeña sonrisa me hizo acordarme de ella

Gale se fue y Victoria y yo nos quedamos viendo la televisión y jugando,la verdad es que me lo pasaba en grande con esta niña, la cual me recrdaba mucho a su madre en ciertos aspectos y en otros a mi,pero enseguida descarté la idea que en ese momento pasaba por mi mente, no no podia ser, usamos proteción.

Cuando llegó hablamos y lo ultimo que dijo no me lo esperaba

-Es tu hija-Me dijo, me quedé petrificado-Reacciona-Una sonrisa recorrió mi rostro,pero enseguida me enfadé ¿Por que me lo había ocultado?-

-¿Por que nunca me lo dijiste?¿Querias alejarme de ella?-Entonce le vi detrás de ella-¿Quieres sustituirme por ese?-Dije enfadado

-¡NO!, te envié cartas volví solo para darte la noticia y tu nunca respondiste más que una misera carta en la cual dudabas de que la niña fuera tuya,y que no querias saber nada de ella-

-¿Y cuando volviste no me buscaste?-La grité

-Claro que lo hice,pero Delly me dijo que habias viajado y que seguro esa niña no era tuya y luego en la carta practicamente me dijiste si no era lo mismo parecido, incluso la llamaste bastarda-Dijo roja de furia

-Nunca escribí ninguna carta,es la primera noticia sobre esto que tengo-Dije-¿Ella lo sabe?-

-Sabe que tiene un padre e igual se lo he decorado demasiado a lo largo de los años-Eso me alegro y me entristeció a partes iguales

-Quiero pasar tiempo con ella-Asintió

-Ahora por favor vete Peeta-Entonces me acordé de lo que la venía a decir, pero en su lugar me pasar por su lado pude aspirar su aroma a bosque.

Delly me las iba a pagar

Llegé al cuartel y todo me daba vueltas,lo primero que hice fue ir al piso de Delly,llamé y abrió

-Peeta, sabia que pronto vendrias, vamos que no está mi padre-Dijo rodeandome con los brazos

.Primero,deberias estar en la carcel y segundo, no vengo a acostarme contigo, ni en tus mejores sueños, vengo a buscar unas cartas-Ante esa palabra se puso blanca

-Necesitas una orden-

-Tu padre me la conseguirá-Ella sonrió diabolicamente

-Mi padre fue arrestado asi que dudo tanto que yo vaya a la carcel como que tu encuentres esos papeles-Ahora fue mi turno de ponerme palido

-¿Por qué fue arrestado el capitán?-

-Digamos que alguien puso droga en su chaqueta, y que hizo todo lo posible para que lo arrestaran, y asi no ir a la carcel por algo que hizo por amor-Me enfadé ante eso

-Hiciste que arrastaran a tu padre y por tu culpa perdí a la mujer de la que llevo enamorado desde que tengo uso de razón-No era ningun pregunta se lo afirmé

-Si mi querido Peeta y lo haría una y otra vez con tal de que me calentaras la cama-

-NUNCA-

-Ya lo hciste una vez, ¿Sabes? drogado follas muy bien, aun que digas el nombre de esa zorra todo el rato, dios de tan solo recordar es anoche me pongo caliente-Se avalanzó a besarme y la aparté de un fuerte empujón

-TU ERES LA ZORRA,NUNCA CALENTARÉ TU CAMA, TU ME APARTASTE DE ELLA Y ENCIMA HAS ECARCELADO A TU PADRE-La grité

-De ella y de tu hija por 10 maravillosos años en los que hemos estado juntos-Dijo

-Osea que encima me robaste las cartas,hiciste que encerraran a tu padre, me drogaste e impediste que me llegaran las cartas de Katniss e incluso la metiste-Afirme pero ella solo asintió con una sonrisa victoriosa

-Y lo volveria a hacer Peeta, dijo acercandose provocativamente

-Veo mi querida Delly, que aun no te has enterado de que vives en un cuartel de policia y todo,incluido casas tienen camaras con micro,lo ultimo en tecnologia,por si algún ladrón se escapa y por si hay policias,como de lo que acusan a tu padre, que se drogan, son corruptos, ect-Dije Victorioso

Menos mal que Plutarch y Cato insistieron a todos en poner esas camaras hace 11 años, aun que no quisiera en ese momento pues no querian que me vieran haciendo el amor con mi hermosa Katniss, ahora me alegraba de tenerlas, de que las hubieran puesto y mas con microfonos, ahora tenia que hacerme con ellas y podría arreglar un poco mi vida.

Delly la mosquita muerta, que engañado me tenia, me iba a pagar todo el daño que me había hecho, no iba a salir victoriosa, y por su cara ella misma sabia que la quedaban pocos dia de libertad.

Un poco feliz despues de 10 años, asi me sentía, y esa noche pude, despues de ver el video de mi boda con Katniss despues de tanto tiempo, dormir placidamente y volver a tener esperanzas.

La recuperaría

* * *

 **Hola holaaa  
**

 **Siento no haber escrito hasta hoy, he tenido demasiados examenes y mi inspiración era casi nula, gracias a Amy y Anayatzin por sus Reviews me hace mucha ilusión y me alegra mucho que os guste la historia.**

 **Espero poder actualizaros pronto, lo intentaré este finde**

 **Un Gran beso y gracias por la espera**


End file.
